


El apagón

by SereRimoldi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereRimoldi/pseuds/SereRimoldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de cortar con su novio Harry decide ir a una fiesta en un club de noche gay para olvidarse de él, pero jamás creyó que se encontraría con un chico como Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn se acercó lentamente al chico de rulos y lo besó en los labios. Poco a poco el beso si intensificó cada vez más. Harry jamás hubiese pensado que en esa fiesta encontraría a un chico como Zayn. Él era perfecto, a pesar de ser algo vanidoso era muy buena persona. Y en ese momento Harry lo conocería por completo, recorrería todas las partes que ni la luz del día conocía.

Flash Back:

Harry se acercó a un chico en la fiesta y le ofreció un trago. Luego de varios años el chico de rulos finalmente había definido su sexualidad. Le había costado mucho aceptarlo a causa de los prejuicios, pero ahora el mundo ya sabía que aquel chico por el que todas las chicas suspiraba no estaba interesado en salir con ninguna de ellas.   
\- Claro, gracias - el chico aceptó - soy Liam, ¿y tu eres?  
Harry ahora se encontraba en un club de noche gay. Hacía un tiempo que cortó con su novio y deseaba ahogar sus penas. Hacía tiempo que llevaba viendo a Liam sentado en una silla a un costado de la pista de baile y se acercó a hablarle ya que se veía solo y una presa facil.  
\- Harry, un placer - respondió guiñándole el ojo. Liam miró hacia otro lado algo incomodo. Él había aceptado el trago pero tenía novio y no deseaba nada con Harry.   
El ojiverde se acercó a Liam y le tomó la mano, pero este la sacó rápidamente.  
\- ¿sucede algo? - preguntó el menor. Liam estaba algo nervioso, temía que su compañero se enojara o algo por el estilo.  
\- Es que... solo que.... debo irme- dijo para luego pararse e irse un segundo.  
Al otro lado de la pista de baile estaba Zayn, que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Harry y al ver que su pareja se iba se le acercó.  
\- Veo que tu pareja te abandono - dijo el moreno entre risas. Había visto a ese chico desde que entro al club y realmente le había gustado, ahora debía conquistarlo.  
\- En realidad estoy soltero - respondió el menor viendo las intenciones del chico.  
\- ¿Quieres bailar un poco? - a veces las palabras no iban con Zayn, pero bailando estaba seguro de que haría que cualquiera caiga a sus pies. Tal vez no sea el mejor bailarín, pero había aprendido unos pasos realmente buenos.  
\- Esta bien - respondió Harry tratando de que su voz sonara lo más sexy posible.   
Ambos bailaron por un buen rato. Harry estaba casi hipnotizado, Zayn se veía realmente sexy bailando ya ya no aguantaba más, quería abalanzarse hacia el y besarlo. Pero se controló.  
\- Aún no me has dicho tu nombre - dijo el chico de rulos.  
\- Zayn, ¿y el tuyo? - dijo Zayn sin parar de bailar.  
\- Harry, Harry Styles.  
La fiesta era muy buena y todo iba bien hasta que de golpe la música se cortó de golpe. Se escuchaban varias quejas y voces que preguntaban que había sucedido.   
\- Lo siento a todos, ha habido un apagón, no se preocupen lo solucionaremos en unos minutos - gritó el DJ tratando de que todos lo escuchen.   
\- Zayn que te parece si vamos a.... - Harry trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero realmente no se veía nada y no sabía donde estaba su compañero. - ¿Zayn siges ahí? - preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La gente hablaba muy fuerte, algunos casi gritando y casi no se escuchaba nada más que eso. De repente sintió como unas manos le tocaban el abdomen. Sentía como subían y bajaban acercándose a su miembro.  
\- Mmm.. Zayn....- dijo entre gemidos. Había reconocido esas manos y no quería que pararan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Sintió como lo rodeaban hasta su espalda y bajaban para tocar su trasero. Zayn lo estaba volviendo loco. Sintió una respiración cerca suyo y unos húmedos labios se posaron en los suyos. Aquel chico realmente sabía como besar, era todo perfecto. Sintió como su lenguo recorría su boca conociendo cada parte de ella. Las manos de Zayn volvieron a subir hasta su espalda pero por debajo de su camisa para luego volver a rodearlo. Luego subieron y tocaron cada centímetro de su pecho deteniéndose en sus pezones. Harry sintió la erección, estaba muy exitado y no podría controlarse por mucho más tiempo.   
La música y las luces se volvieron a prender de golpe. Harry maldijo entre dientes, no quería que ese momento terminara tan pronto, se había quedado con ganas de más. Zayn estaba igual que él, así que se le ocurrió una idea.  
\- Oye, mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí, ¿qué te parece si vamos? esta fiesta está comenzando a aburrirme - le susurró al oído a su compañero e hizo que se estremeciera.  
\- Me parece bien.


	2. Parte 2

La casa de Zayn quedaba a pocas cuadras del club de noche, así que fueron a pie. El trayecto transcurrió en silencio, de vez en cuando se cruzaban algunas miradas, pero ni una palabra. La mano de Harry rozó la de su acompañante y casi inconscientemente la tomó.  
-Oh, lo siento, no quería – se disculpó el chico de rulos. A pesar de lo vivido en la fiesta aún no tomaba confianza. A pesar de parecer un chico atrevido podía ser muy tímido.  
Zayn sonrió y volvió a tomar la mano.  
-No hay problema – respondió apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Era una noche hermosa. A pesar de estar en Londres no había ni una nube en el cielo y se podían distinguir con claridad las estrellas. Zayn amaba esos días y en ese momento deseaba compartirlo con Harry.   
Zayn se acercó lentamente al chico de rulos y lo besó en los labios. Poco a poco el beso si intensificó cada vez más. Harry jamás hubiese pensado que en esa fiesta encontraría a un chico como Zayn. Èl era perfecto, a pesar de ser algo vanidoso era muy buena persona. Y en ese momento Harry lo conocería por completo, recorrería todas las partes que ni la luz del día conocía.  
Al llegar a la casa Zayn sacó sus llaves, pero se le resbalaron de las manos. Harry estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero cuando escucho el ruido de las llaves caer se volteó y se encontró con el culo de Zayn. Tal vez no sea el mejor, pero debía admitirlo, tenía un muy buen trasero. Harry sintió como su miembro se endurecía y comenzaba a exitarse. Ya no podía disimular más, realmente le gustaba Zayn, no soportaba ser tan tímido en ese tipo de situaciones.   
-¿Estabas observándome?- preguntó Zayn con una ceja levantada cuando se levantó.   
-Yo, eh, no, solo que- Harry no sabía que responder, claro que lo estaba observando y cada vez su erección crecía más.   
-Entremos- dijo entre risas. El departamento de Zayn era muy moderno y se veía que tenía un buen gusto. Harry se acercó a una mesa y agarró algo que parecía ser una lampara, pero tratando de prenderla la rompió. Como vio que Zayn estaba distraido la volvió a dejar en el lugar donde la sacó y se acercó a él.   
-Bueno, este es el living de mi casa - dijo mirando hacia todos lados. Para mala suerte de Harry notó que la lampara no estaba como antes y se acercó para luego descubrir que estaba rota.- No, era mi lampara favorita, ¿cómo se habrá roto?.  
-Eh, lo siento, es que no sabía que era y sin querer - dijo Harry casi tartamudeando.  
-¿Con que tu fuiste? - aunque sus ojos se veían algo enojados parecía que Zayn se estaba por reir, como si solamente fuese una broma. Harry rió y volvió a pedir perdon. -Sabes, ahora tendras que pagarla. Quiero que me beses.  
-¿Qué? - El menor aún no entendía que era solamente una broma y seguía preocupado. A veces era algo lento.  
-Que ahora quiero que te acerques y me beses -aclaró Zayn dando un paso hacia adelante. Harry se acerco, lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso corto y apacionado, pero luego se separó.   
-Si empezamos, no podré parar, ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto? - Zayn se sorprendió, creía que su compañero era tímido y que él tendría el control de la situación. Pero en ese momento Harry se había transmormado, no era el mismo de antes, deseaba tanto sentir el miembro de Zayn adentro suyo que ya ni controlaba sus palabras. Entonces Zayn beso a Harry, pero esta vez el beso fue más desesperado, ambos necesitaban sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos. El mayor introdujo a lengua en la boca de Harry para intensificas mas el beso y este respondió acercando más su cuerpo.   
-Vamos....a .....mi.........habi.....tación- dijo Zayn entre besos y ambos caminaron hacia allá sin cortar el beso. Harry fue llevando a Zayn hasta la cama hasta acostarlo allí y colocarse arriba. Las manos de Zayn pasaron por toda su espalda y luego le quitaron la remera. Harry sonrió y ayudo al mayor a quitarse la suya. Ambos estaban exitados y tenían ganas de más, querían sentirse más. Las manos de Harry se dirigieron hacia el pantalón de Malik y lo abrió. Al ver la erección Harry se mordió el labio y le bajó los pantalones junto con su boxer. Harry fue dando besos en el cuello para luego bajar por su pecho, pasar por sus marcados abdominales y terminar en su pene. Comenzó lamiendo la punta, pero Zayn deseaba más.  
-¿Quieres que siga? - Dijo el de rulos.  
-Si... no pares - logró responder el mayor entre gemidos. Harry siguió lamiendo el el miembro duro de Zayn pero sin introducirlo en su boca. - Mas..... mas....  
El menor tomó el pene de el moreno y comenzó a masturbarlo. Zayn sentía que iba a venirse, pero no quería que Harry parara, lo hacía tan bien. Pero Harry paró para esta vez introducirlo en su boca. Zayn no se podía sentir mejor, era un placer indescriptible. Tomó la cabeza del de rulos para introducir más su erecto miembro en su boca. Pero Harry se soltó y volvió a la boca del mayor. Comenzaron una guerra de lenguas, ninguno de los dos quería parar. Zayn con un rápido movimento dio vuelta a Harry dejandolo debajo suyo. Ahora le tocaría a él hacerlo rogar por más. Desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó, seguidos por sus boxers. Deslizó las manos por su cuello para luego llegar a sus pezones y tocarlos, pero notó que había cuatro y soltó una risita.  
\- No te rias Zayn- dijo Harry haciéndoce el molesto.   
\- ¿Con que te enojaste conmigo? -le respondió Zayn siguiendole la broma - Entonces mejor me voy.   
\- No, por favor sigue - le dijo Harry al darse cuenta de que el mayor se había levantado. Al ver su cuerpo desnudo completo Harry se mordió el labio y sintió como su erección crecía mucho más de como estaba antes.   
\- ¿Que quieres que haga Harry? - preguntó Zayn.  
\- Vuelve - respondió, pero Zayn quería más, quería que Harry lo dijera, quería que diga que deseaba sentirlo dentro de él.  
\- ¿Cómo? - le volvió a preguntar observandolo con esa mirada intensa que hacía que todos calleran a sus pies.   
\- Quiero que me cojas Zayn, quiero tener sexo contigo - dijo Harry casi decesperado, ya no aguantaba más, realmente lo necesitaba.   
\- Tus deseos son órdenes - dijo el mayor untando lubricante en su miembro y volviendo a Harry. -Volteate.   
El chico de rulos hizo caso y se giró. Zayn tomó el culo de Harry y separo sus cachetes para luego colocar su pene allí. Y fue entrando poco a poco para que a Harry no le doliera tanto.   
\- Vamos Zayn, más duro - dijo el menor que a pesar de el dolor quería más. Entonces el mayor dio una fuerte envestida y comenzó a mover las caderas en circulos para introducirse más en Harry.  
\- ¡Zayn!- logró decir Harry entre gritos. Ya había tenido sexo con otros chicos, pero ninguna se comparaba con esa vez. Era todo tan perfecto, amaba como Zayn lo follaba. Harry comenzó a mover también las caderas junto con Zayn, quien gimió fuertemente. El mayor llegó al orgasmo y se vino adentro de Harry, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó y siguieron. Zayn tomó con su mano el pene del menor y lo masturbó. El chico de rulos no podía sentirse mejor y luego llegó al orgasmo también. Zayn llevó su mano manchada con el semén de Harry hacia su boca para luego chuparla. El menor se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió picaramente para luego girar la cabeza y besarlo.   
Luego de un tiempo se separaron, cayendo rendidos en la cama. Harry se acurrucó en el pecho de Zayn y este tocó su suave cabello.  
\- Harry, me encantó este día, espero que se repita - le dijo Zayn al oído del menor y ambos se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
